


Good Morning

by isisflamedancer19873



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 10:21:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20691905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isisflamedancer19873/pseuds/isisflamedancer19873
Summary: You're sick and Vergil wants to care for you. Only he doesn't know why.





	Good Morning

Ever since you arrived at Devil May Cry, you had taken over everything. Cleaning, cooking, accounting, laundry, you name it. Every morning, you woke up, got dressed, went downstairs, greeted the boys with a chipper “Good morning”, and went to work in the kitchen making breakfast. Since he and Dante had returned with your help, Vergil had grown accustomed to this routine. What surprised him even more was he was looking forward to hearing your greeting every morning.

But this morning there was no greeting. You didn’t even come downstairs. Dante was the first to go check on you, much to Vergil’s annoyance.

“They are sick.” Dante said when he returned. Sick? Vergil ran through many ailments in his mind as well as remedies. Due to their demon blood, he and Dante never had colds.

“Just a cold. They’ll be better in a couple days. They just need rest.” Dante said, taking his seat behind his desk and propping his feet up on his desk. Vergil needed more information about how to remedy this. Without warning, he stood and opened a portal to the library. Once the portal closed, Dante smirked and shook his head.

“Man’s in love and doesn’t even know it.” Dante muttered as he read his magazine. Vergil arrived at the library and went to the librarian, asking for books on how to remedy a cold. As soon as he was given directions, he went to the section and began looking through every book he found. There were different remedies in each one, but many of them held the same information. To remedy a cold: get plenty of rest, drink plenty of fluids, and eat soup.

Armed with this knowledge, he went back to the shop and began preparing you some soup to eat as well as tea to drink. Halfway through, he paused. Why was he doing this? You were a grown adult. You didn’t need him caring for you.

But just before he stopped completely, a memory came to his mind. It had been a particularly rough mission. The demon he and Dante faced had poison that made their wounds slow to heal. Dante had come through with minor cuts and bruises, but Vergil had more serious wounds. You had dressed his wounds and cared for him. So, him caring for you now was just him repaying a debt. Despite coming to this conclusion, deep inside, Vergil knew this wasn’t true. Once the soup was ready and the tea was made, he put both on a tray and started heading upstairs to your room.

“Did you make enough for us too?” Dante asked, making the elder sibling stop. Vergil shot him a glare.

“Of course not, this is for (Y/N).” Vergil replied and Dante smirked.

“I’m surprised you care enough to make them soup.”

“I don’t. This is just repayment for when they cared for me.” Even as he spoke the words, Vergil knew it was deeper than that. Dante seemed to know it too as he went back to his magazine.

“Keep tellin’ yourself that, bro.” Dante said and Vergil let out a frustrated sigh. If it wasn’t repayment, what was it? Instead of asking his brother, Vergil went upstairs. He would be damned if he admitted he didn’t know something that his brother did. The more he tried to think about it, the angrier he got. As he entered your room, he saw you curled up under your blanket. Seeing you made a part of Vergil’s heart ease. He didn’t realize how much he had looked forward to seeing you each day. He set the tray down as you sat up.

“Vergil? What’s this?” You asked, your voice hoarse from your sore throat.

“I read that soup would make you better. I made you soup to eat and tea to drink for your sore throat.” The blue-clad demon replied. His answer surprised you, making you look up at him.

“You did this for me?”

“You cared for me when I was injured. I’m just repaying the favor.” Vergil watched as a brief flicker of disappointment crossed your features. Why did that hurt him?

“Do you require anything else?” He asked as you started eating the soup. It took all you had to voice your request. Just before Vergil opened his mouth to ask again, you finally found your voice.

“Will you stay with me?” Vergil was surprised at the request, but hid it well. He nodded and pulled up a chair to sit beside your bed.

“How is the soup?”

“Delicious. You are a good cook.” The compliment flooded his chest with warmth and he couldn’t stop the small smile on his lips.

“I hope it helps you feel better.” It was the most genuine thing Vergil had ever said to you and you smiled.

“I’m feeling better already.” You answered. Both of you sat in silence for a time as you ate the soup and drank the tea. Vergil was vigilant for any sign you couldn’t do it on your own, but he couldn’t stop thinking that something was missing. He enjoyed your company, but he couldn’t help but feel as though something was wrong.

“(Y/N)?” He asked making you look up from your tea.

“What is it?” You asked. Now it was Vergil’s turn to hesitate. This was foolish, but he had to hear you say it. Every morning you said it and it made him feel warm and acknowledged.

“Could you tell me good morning?” He finally asked. You gave him a warm smile. The same smile you gave him every morning. The smile that warmed his heart and made him vow that if anyone tried to take that smile away from you, they would meet a swift and painful end.

“Good morning, Vergil.” You said and Vergil gently took your free hand in his own.

“Good morning, (Y/N).”

With Vergil’s care, you were better in no time.


End file.
